


Dulces Caricias, Profundos Sentimientos...

by Lennya_The_Hedgehog



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Carla - Freeform, CarlosXLila, F/M, Nsfw content, Sweet/Hot, Underage - Freeform, heterosexual love - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennya_The_Hedgehog/pseuds/Lennya_The_Hedgehog
Summary: Carlos y Lila se aman bastante y ya llevan un buen tiempo siendo novios, pero en una simple noche, ambos son quienes deciden demostrarse su amor mutuo de la manera más dulce y atrevida posible.
Relationships: Carlos/Lila (Junior Express)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Dulces Caricias, Profundos Sentimientos...

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia NO es real, lastimosamente. :''vv  
> Este fanfic está relacionado con el de "Una Dulce Sensación", y lo escribí aparte porque ya tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, y porque así no altero la clasificación del anteriormente mencionado.

Dos personas se encontraban solas, en una simple y oscura habitación, en la penumbra de la noche, que no tenía vida hasta que ellos ocuparon su espacio y lo llenaron de suspiros y actos atrevidos de amor. Ella tenía ambas piernas enrolladas a la cintura del joven, y estaba fuertemente aferrada a su espalda, gimiendo y gritando altamente su nombre.

Ni él mismo sabía cómo fue en realidad que terminaron de esa manera, pues hace nada más unos segundos, Carlos estaba hablando con Lila, pero al parecer la charla se le fue de las manos, y el resto era historia, terminaron en la cama haciendo el amor.

Éste, de tanto en tanto la volvía a atraer hacia él para besar sus labios de dulce y adictivo sabor, besar su cuello, masajear su pelo o hacer un esfuerzo un poco mayor que antes para penetrarla más fuerte, acción a la que ella gemía y jadeaba alocada y desvergonzadamente. Ella seguía apretujada y ceñida a su cuerpo descubierto, pudiendo completamente su piel desnuda haciendo contacto con la suya. Sus sudores corporales se habían secado, para dar paso a deleitables aromas que emanaban de sus cuerpos.

Se dedicó un rato a oler el perfume de Lila, tan dulce y delicioso, tan adictivo y tan...Suyo. No entendía en qué momento se volvió adicto al ser y acciones de ésta mujer, que simplemente lo conducían al borde de la locura y lo dejaba con ganas de más. Le costaba creer que la odiaba, y que ahora estaba literalmente teniendo sexo con ella. Sólo logró discernir que sentirla era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Se volvieron a besar de nuevo, pero con más pasión y deseo que antes, llegándose a escuchar sus melodiosos quejidos y gruñidos ahogados en el más puro e intensos de los placeres, tan dulces y desesperados a la vez.

Tocó con toda la delicadeza del mundo su piel tan suave y blanca como la porcelana, tan tersa y con un exquisito olor a lavandas. Ella ante tales roces, tan sólo se dedicaba a arquearse, consiguiendo un total agarre al cuerpo del pelirrojo, gimiendo deliciosamente a causa de sus dulces caricias. Ella también ponía de su parte para que éste no se quede solo en el acto, otorgándole suaves toques por su parte.

 __¡Cielos, cómo adoro a esta mujer...!_ _ dijo Carlos mirándola con ojos cálidos y enternecidos. Se separaron un rato solamente para mirarse al rostro, y no estaban sudando en absoluto, pero sí sentían un extraño y delicioso calor corporal en sus zonas prohibidas que aún seguían unidas.

La volvió a ver, totalmente desnuda ante sí, y era absolutamente hermosa. Sus pezones rojizos que creaban un perfecto contraste con su pálida y blanquecina piel, su rubia cabellera revuelta y enredada por las caricias, y su tímida vista dirigida hacia él, acompañada de un violento enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

_Eres simplemente perfecta mi Lila..._ le dijo acariciando indulgentemente sus escasas curvas.

Tomó coraje para tener el control sobre él, y besar agradablemente sus labios.

_ _"Te amo tanto, Carlos..."_ _ espetó ella sonrojada y con una amplia sonrisa en su cara, sin duda alguna, fueron las mejores palabras que escuchó él por su parte.

_ _"Y yo te amo más, mi Lila..."_ _ dijo sonriéndole de verdadera alegría como nunca lo había hecho, y que ésta es la única persona y mujer a quién podía sonreírle de esta forma. 

Una sesión de edulcorados besos había comenzado, en que ninguno de ellos era el dominante o el dominado, hacían ambas cosas. A veces ella lo besaba y tocaba, y éste jadeaba en su boca con real y merecido gusto, en otras, ella se dejaba complacer mientras el pelirrojo tomaba las riendas del asunto y la hacía disfrutar de las mismas acciones.

Se colocó de espaldas, y el joven sabía con exactitud lo que le estaba 'pidiendo'. De forma temerosa se enterró dentro suyo, para comenzar a embestirla intermitente y pausadamente, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que aquellos lentos bombeos pasasen a unos más rápidos y frenéticos. Ella gemía de forma ahogada y desesperada igual que el pelirrojo, la sentía derretirse de calor y placer en su interior mientras ambos disfrutaban de esta nueva y adictiva sensación prohibida.

Podían sentir cómo se unían y humedecían sus interiores juntos, lográndose escuchar en el lugar nada más que gemidos de auténtico placer y el sonido de sus pieles chocando. Estaban volviendo a sudar por la fuerza y velocidad del acto, haciéndolos enloquecer al punto de deleitarse en sus núcleos. 

La sintió encorvar bruscamente su espalda cuando estaba por llegar a su límite, y él no tardaría mucho en llegar al suyo en un rato. Sus respiraciones aceleradas y gemidos dieron vida al anteriormente al oscuro y solitario cuarto, sus corazones latían con tal intensidad al punto de parecer salirse de sus pechos. Placer puro y satisfactorio era lo que sentían en ese momento, de la forma más deliciosa y atrevida posible. Llegaron en un punto en el que ya no pudieron contenerse más, y como resultado ella se corrió en su interior, y él en el suyo, suspirando ambos profunda y agitadamente.

Se acostaron débiles y sensibles de cuerpo por la acción ocurrida, la cual se ha llevado todas sus energías. El rulo del joven ya no estaba más presente en su roja cabellera, convirtiéndose en un mechón lacio y despeinado por el calor de momento. Los dos, respiraban de forma hiperventilada, dando a entender su cansancio y agotamiento a la par. 

_ _"¿Carlos, vos me amás, verdad...?"_ _ preguntó la conductora de manera empalagosa e inocente con ojos expectantes.

_ _"¿Por qué dudás de eso?. Sabés que te amo y voy a hacerlo por siempre."_ _ contestó mirándola a esos preciosos ojos color mar que poseía.

Se besaron tiernamente en los labios, para luego acurrucarse y dormirse ininterrumpidamente a la tenue luz nocturna del sitio.

_" ** _Sin duda, la mejor noche de nuestras vidas..."_** _ pensó el joven rulo mientras cerraba sus pestañas para irse durmiendo poco a poco junto a su novia.

**Author's Note:**

> No puedo negarlo, adoro y amo escribir lemons así, bien dulces e íntimos, sobre todo si es con mi OTP incondicional Carlos x Lila 💖💖✨💜  
> Sé que es algo corto, pero siento que así no digo o más bien describo más de lo mismo, y mi idea no es cansar al lector, sooo...Tá bien. xd👍🏻
> 
> Se despide Lennya_The_Hedgehog  
> Adiós... :3👋🏻💖💖✨


End file.
